


我可不是什么好人

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	我可不是什么好人

德拉科把杯底的伏特加尽数倒进喉咙，跟着那一抹黑色离开了夜店

 

 

 

德拉科本来不想参加这个愚蠢的万圣节化装派对，在德拉科的字典里，首先万圣节很傻，其次化装很傻。要不是哈利说他喜欢也要来，德拉科才不参加

 

结果哈利并没有出现在派对中

 

“亲爱哒我突然有点事去不了啦吸血鬼大人好好玩吧！”德拉科一边喝酒一边反复读着哈利发来的短信，把我骗来让我穿得这么傻，结果竟然放我鸽子，疤头这回死定了！

 

其实德拉科也没怎么装扮，除了眼睛里戴了红色美瞳以外，别的都和平时差不多。一双猩红色的眼睛愤怒地盯着舞池和吧台里的“妖魔鬼怪”们，德拉科还真像来捕猎的吸血鬼

 

 

德拉科一个人无聊，一边喝酒一边伸长脖子观望着，终于在吧台看见了认识的人——赫敏把自己的脸画成一只猫，不过她蓬蓬的栗色长发还是没变。她身边的彼得潘应该是罗恩了吧，德拉科不由得冷笑罗恩的红发和绿衣服真的不搭

 

那他们旁边穿着黑斗篷的女生是谁？

 

德拉科看不见被斗篷遮掩住的身体，只是看那长头发和清秀的侧脸觉得好像是个女生

 

德拉科觉得或许是酒精和美瞳的作用才让自己看不清那人的，于是他便摘了美瞳端着未喝完的酒杯摇摇晃晃地离开卡座向吧台走去

 

他脚步越近，就越觉得这身影眼熟。眼看着没几步了，那姑娘突然起身风也似的离开了夜店

 

姑娘站起来的一瞬间，德拉科马上就认出了那人

 

 

 

 

哈利本来是不想穿女装的，可是谁让自己运气差抽签抽中这么一个装扮。扮就扮到底，让谁也认不出自己来，这样更好，所以哈利戴了假发还拜托赫敏给自己化了个浓妆。由于赫敏化得太好了，担心被误会成真正的女孩子，哈利又给自己搞来了一个巫师斗篷

 

至于为什么瞒着德拉科，哈利是怕自己这装扮要让德拉科看见了自己可能一星期都没法下床，所以故意诓他说自己不去，然后偷偷在德拉科之后混了进去

 

哈利有自信只要自己不和德拉科近距离接触，他就认不出自己来，没想到当罗恩他们给自己使眼色说德拉科就在自己身后的时候，哈利突然非常慌张。要是当场被抓住就死定了，哈利便惊慌失措头也不回离开了夜店

 

为了甩掉德拉科，出了夜店的门哈利便闪进了一条小巷。没了夜店的喧嚣哈利只能听到自己匆匆的脚步声。越往前走，路越来越黑越来越窄，哈利有点后悔走小路了，在这种街区的暗巷里谁知道会发生什么

 

突然一阵风吹动了哈利的斗篷，感受到腿部的寒冷哈利突然想起来自己如今的扮相，心里又不由得一紧。被德拉科抓住也比被别的什么人抓住要好，自己穿成这样，逃命都不方便

 

正当哈利心里演绎几百种自救方法的时候，一只脏兮兮的野猫堵住了哈利前面的路。黑暗中猫的眼睛闪着诡异的亮光，死死盯着哈利。野猫身上的毛都站了起来，呲着牙喉咙里还发出咕噜噜的声音

 

猫扑上来的那一刻，突然身后一双手捂住了哈利的嘴将他拖进了另一个胡同里

 

虽然是摆脱了恶猫，但哈利觉得自己陷入了更大的麻烦。哈利估摸着这身后的人怎么也得比自己高一头，因为他一直把哈利的头摁到自己胸前；这人满身的酒气，肯定是个醉鬼，虽然力气大得吓人，但他是把自己当成了女孩子，戒备心不强，如果自己拼尽全力反抗，或许可以逃命……

 

正当哈利想动手的时候，自己却被放开了。男人把自己拖离了那里，现在他们在一个背街处，路灯给了哈利安全感，也让哈利看清了他

 

“德拉科，是你？”哈利大口喘着气，不可思议地看着德拉科，德拉科只是站着也不说话

 

看着沉默的德拉科哈利突然想起来自己今晚都做了什么，故意骗他放他鸽子，还想把他一个人扔在夜店。哈利换上一副歉疚的表情讨好似的抱住了生闷气的男朋友

 

“我错了嘛德拉科～别生气啦”

“错哪了？”

“不该骗你放你鸽子……对不起德拉科”哈利把自己埋在德拉科胸前，德拉科后退一步捧着哈利的脸，刚才德拉科用力捂着哈利的嘴导致他口红都被蹭花了

 

哈利从来没见过德拉科如此严肃的表情，德拉科凝视哈利好久开了口：“你就为了躲我，跑到那么危险的巷子里去。你是碰见了猫，如果碰见坏人怎么办？如果跟在你身后的人不是我怎么办？”

 

德拉科一把推开哈利：“更何况你今天还穿成——这个样子”这回德拉科看清了哈利斗篷里面的衣服，白色的水手服上衣遮不住腰，藏蓝色的短裙也只是刚过臀部，哈利穿了一双白色的过膝丝袜，露出光洁的一截大腿看得德拉科下腹像有火烧

 

“又露腰又露大腿的，让我怎么不生气”德拉科掐住哈利的下巴，明明画着烟熏妆和眼线，可是翡翠般的瞳孔看起来那么人畜无害，今晚的哈利就是个祸害，德拉科想着

 

哈利眼神扫过德拉科下身，发现已经支起了帐篷，心里暗叫不好，只能装作没看见对德拉科笑笑

“Draco，挺晚的了，我们回家……啊！”

本来想挽住德拉科的手，却被就势擒住扣在腰上，哈利整个人也背对着德拉科被摁在了墙上

 

斗篷被解下从身上滑落，冷风出来哈利打了个冷颤。下一秒德拉科贴了上来，他的热气和酒气打在哈利的耳后。

 

“嘶……”德拉科把下体挤进了哈利的腿间，即使隔着裤子，哈利好像也能感受到那种火热

 

“德拉科，别……啊……”德拉科开始前后晃着胯骨，下身小幅度地隔着内裤摩擦着哈利的双腿之间，哈利发出了小声的喘息，下身也开始抬头

 

德拉科冰凉的一只手顺着腰部毫无阻碍地就掐住了哈利的乳头，怀中的人呜咽了一声，德拉科加重了手中的力道左右进攻揉捏着，另一只手探到哈利身前，隔着内裤抚摸着哈利的下体

 

“这么短的裙子，连个安全裤也没有，你要勾引谁啊”德拉科下身还在顶弄着，模仿着xing交的样子，哈利的前端因为德拉科的抚摸，前液已经濡湿了内裤。德拉科把哈利长长的假发拨开，啃咬着哈利白皙的颈部，吸吮着哈利的耳垂，哈利喘息声越来越急切，身上酥麻无比，双手撑着墙壁费力地保持平衡

 

德拉科停下了动作拍了拍哈利让他转过来，哈利刚转过身没反应过来就险些失了重。德拉科蹲下身把哈利一条腿扛在肩上，毛茸茸的脑袋伸进哈利腿间啃噬着哈利大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，引得哈利发出小声的嘤咛声

 

德拉科把哈利裙子撩起来：“还是白色的”

哈利被话羞得正脸红，突然自己下身就被温热的口腔包裹住，哈利叫出声后紧张地看看街道，什么也没有

 

德拉科不急着褪下哈利的内裤，隔着它亲吻哈利的下身，布料的粗糙加重哈利的快感，哈利不自觉摆动腰肢，这动作就是把自己往德拉科嘴里送得更深。德拉科先是舔舐过囊袋，然后一路上移，舌头把原来濡湿的地方搞得更加狼狈

 

“啊……嗯……”哈利下身像过了电一样因为一条腿悬空，所以另一条腿因为维持平衡太久已经开始发抖，哈利双手死死撑住墙不让自己瘫倒下来

 

德拉科还是不想脱了哈利的裤子，隔着内裤用力吸吮着哈利的前端，朦胧的快感搞得哈利要疯掉，所以当德拉科突然除去哈利的束缚将他整个纳入口中的时候，哈利没有防备直接射进了德拉科的嘴里

 

被呛到的德拉科直接咽了下去，放开了浑身无力的哈利，哈利筋疲力尽从墙上滑了下来。还没恢复过来，自己又被送到德拉科的胯前

 

“我还没消气呢疤头”

哈利听到来自上方的德拉科的声音，认命地解开德拉科的裤子，火热的下体险些弹在哈利脸上

 

哈利伸出舌头认真地舔着柱身、囊袋、前端，德拉科的手伸过来扯掉哈利的假发，抓住哈利的头发迫使他向后仰

 

“含进去”

 

哈利听话地张开嘴，德拉科的尺寸把哈利撑了个满满当当，撑的他想干呕。哈利费力地吮吸着，舌头灵活地刮蹭着头部，德拉科被撩拨地喘息连连，抚摸着哈利凌乱的头发

 

哈利想看看德拉科的表情，可就在对视的一瞬间，德拉科突然摁住哈利的头把自己送得更深，哈利的喉咙被刺激得紧缩着，带给德拉科灭顶的快感，忘情地抓着哈利的头顶弄着下身。哈利的嘴被撑的通红，干呕的感觉使他眼眶里充盈着生理性泪水，睫毛上的泪珠摇晃，弄花了眼影

 

德拉科抓着哈利的头开始快速的抽送，伴随一声低吼释放在了哈利的脸上。重新获得空气的哈利大口喘着气。德拉科也蹲下来细心地擦去哈利脸上的白浊，把哈利扶起来。哈利的腰还是很无力，德拉科拦着哈利，看着他的嘴唇因为高速摩擦变得红肿，口红都花在嘴边。原来有着精致妆容的脸现在也变得混乱

 

“小花猫”德拉科情不自禁吻上哈利的唇，口腔里还残留着自己的气息，哈利也环着德拉科的腰回应着

 

“呜！”身体突然被刺入的酸胀感使哈利闷哼出声。德拉科还带着jing液的一根手指探进哈利裙底，缺少润滑的后穴十分干涩，德拉科的指节艰难地向内探索着

 

“腿分开一些哈利”德拉科贴着哈利耳边低语，他知道哈利不好受，安抚性地吻着哈利的鬓角。在德拉科的抚慰下哈利的肌肉稍稍放松了些

 

德拉科在里面扩张了两下小心深入了第二根手指。两根手指在紧致的内部小幅度翻搅着，扭着腰尽力使自己放松下来配合德拉科的动作

 

“啊……嗯……”哈利的声音突然变高，意识到自己的分贝后又及时咬住了手指。德拉科感受到穴内突然的收紧，找到了哈利的敏感处，便开始重点进攻那个位置

 

“哈……呜……”哈利想尽量压低声音，可是喉咙不受控制发出一连串的呻吟声

“叫出来哈利，没有人的，相信我”德拉科把自己和哈利的下身放在一起撸动着，另一只手还在哈利体内抠挖，哈利搂着自己，喘息声越来越大。前后夹击了一会，德拉科终于感觉到哈利后穴开始分泌肠液，顺势伸进去第三根手指

 

哈利的双腿开始颤抖，身体越是不住地下滑，德拉科就可以探到更深的地方。肠壁开始分泌更多的黏液，穴肉热情地吸附着德拉科的手指。欲望烧尽了哈利的理智，他想要更多

 

“德拉科，进来，我要你进来”哈利抱着德拉科急切地寻找着德拉科的嘴唇

“可是我不想原谅你呢”德拉科故意偏过头去，手指更深了一点，指关节有意无意擦过敏感点

“求你了……啊……德拉科”哈利整个人已经半坐在德拉科的腿上，黏液顺着颤抖的腿流下来，流过白色的过膝袜，纯洁又色情

 

“Draco，我错了，我真的错了，你快进来”哈利轻咬过德拉科的下唇，舌尖在他的喉结处流连，手探向德拉科的下身

 

“我真是拿你没办法”德拉科握住哈利的手，一个挺腰把自己整个送入，柱身被温暖穴肉包裹的一瞬间两个人都发出了满足的叹息声

 

德拉科开始了猛烈的冲击，如此体位再加上重力作用是他可以进入到前所未有的深度，每一下都可以触碰到哈利的前列腺。哈利感觉自己要被顶穿了，喉咙里的呻吟声都支离破碎。他下身已然没有力量去支撑身体，整个人都挂在德拉科身上，被德拉科扶着腰大力顶弄着

 

“啊……太深……太深了德拉科……”

整条暗巷都回荡着水声和肉体拍打发出的声音，德拉科怕哈利后背受伤，把自己西服脱下来披在他身上，又低下头撩起哈利的短上衣舔咬哈利胸前两点。快感一波接一波袭来，哈利裙子的前端又支起了帐篷，裙子的布料摩擦着，不用哈利自己动手一会就又射了出来，藏蓝色的裙子沾上了水渍

 

身下的德拉科还不知疲倦地抽送着，头埋在哈利颈间给白皙的皮肤留下一个又一个红印。

 

“转过去哈利”德拉科拍了拍哈利屁股，保持下体的相连让哈利转过身去背对着自己。大力揉捏了两下饱满的臀肉后德拉科又开始了新一轮的进攻。这回的每一下都好像要把囊袋都插进去，每一下都重重顶到哈利的前列腺

 

“啊……那里……”哈利全身像过电了一般颤抖着，乳尖都已经红肿但德拉科依然不准备撒手

 

突然德拉科的动作不再鲁莽，反倒是慢了下来，九浅一深一点一点抽送着，哈利明白这又是德拉科的坏心眼——他可不会让哈利那么好过

 

空虚感迅速涌了上来，虽然德拉科没有离开自己的身体，但刚吃过甜头的哈利觉得现在的感觉无异于隔靴搔痒，只能让自己欲火烧得更旺。德拉科放轻的动作让哈利要发疯，身后的人熟知自己所有的敏感点，但却故意不去触碰，只是轻拂而过。

 

“呜……德拉科……我我不舒服……”哈利不安地晃动着腰，看不见德拉科的脸，哈利更没有安全感

“你想我怎么样？”身后的人修长的手指在哈利脊背上轻抚着，指尖像是在弹奏，亦像是书写

 

“我想你……哈……深一点……用力一点……啊！”得令以后体内的物件狠狠顶到了深处，一下一下撞击着哈利的前列腺

 

“啊…啊…harder…harder…Draco…i love you”

哈利的叫声越来越大，越来越浪，担心前面受了冷落，哈利自己抚慰着

 

德拉科伏在哈利背上亲吻着哈利的耳朵，二人的下身紧紧相连，哈利感受到身后人的热气，偏过头来吻着德拉科

 

又是一个突如其来的转身，哈利感觉性器在体内打了个转。德拉科紧抱着哈利抽插着，把自己的低喘尽数灌到哈利的耳中。哈利前端开始分泌更多的前液来，穴道也在收紧

 

“我……我要……”没等说完口又被封住

“等我……我们、我们一起”德拉科禁锢住哈利的欲望，这个动作直接使哈利弓起了身子

“呜……啊……”哈利的呻吟因为这种禁锢染上了哭腔，这个德拉科怎么这么慢！

 

又狠狠戳刺了好久，德拉科才把精液注入哈利体内，放手的一刻，哈利泄了今天的第三次，德拉科拔出的时候带出了滴滴答答的各种体液混合，顺着哈利的腿流了下来。内裤刚才不知道扔到哪里去已经穿不了了，短裙也被弄污，德拉科把自己外套给哈利裹好后，还伸手往已经狼狈不堪的裙底又摸了一把

 

“你！”

哈利顶着花花的脸瞪了德拉科一眼，德拉科笑着把哈利搂得更紧了些，如果德拉科不搀着，哈利很难自己走路

 

“其实你男朋友也不是什么好人，以后这么穿衣服，小心点吧”

说罢德拉科咬了咬哈利又变得通红的耳尖

 


End file.
